Naruto's Coming of Age
by Roxas is My Sora
Summary: As Naruto's 18th birthday arrives, a mysterious presence threatens to undermine the very existence of Konoha! Love/Loss/Possible Ninja Comedy? Please R&R. Pairing: Naruto x Iruka. If you do not like Yaoi, please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose up on the village of Konoha, telling it's inhabitants that it was morning. Many people began to start their day, as usual. However, unbeknowst to the villagers of Konoha, the shinobi were had already risen and were attending a secret briefing in the prestigious Hokage's office.

Attending this meeting were all the top ranked shinobi, all at least at the level of Jonin. A blonde-haired woman began talking to the group, in a rather serious tone. "I honestly believe this will be the last of Konoha if we do not act soon." She continued gravely, "Therefore, we need to form an elite squad of our finest ninja. I will also be accompanying you all." She relaxed just enough to squeeze out, "Are there any ones who believe I am taking the wrong action?" She stared at the group with a blank expression. No one said a word. "Very well. the mission will commence in two days time. Until then, this briefing is adjourned."

The ninja abruptly left the room and began talking feverishly. "This could be a trap..." said one, "But we have to take that chance." said another. A man with silver white hair, clad in the traditional Konoha shinobi gear, was waiting for someone. Out of nowhere, an orange garbed ninja, complete with golden blonde hair came falling down. "What'd I miss?" He asked in his most sincerest voice. The silver haired ninja sighed and said, "Naruto, you need to know when it's okay to be late and when it's not." Naruto glanced at him. "You're one to talk Kakashi-sensei. You're the one who ALWAYS shows up late." Kakashi simply looked at the sky and said, "That's because I loved to toy with my cute little genin." Naruto was annoyed. They were interrupted by a lovely girl, pink hair flowing in the gentle breeze and a somewhat revealing outfit. "Kakashi-sensei, you know that's not nice." Naruto turned around and smiled. "Sakura! It's nice to see you." His eyesight begin to lower to her outfit. "But dont'cha think the outfit is a little... what's the word... oh yeah! Slutty?" Sakura opened her eyes her shock. "Naruto would you mind to turnaround for a sec?" Naruto, looking puzzled proceeded to do so. Out of nowhere he felt a painful blow to his backside and he went flying towards the Konoha gate. Kakashi performed a face-palm. "Honestly, that boy never grows up."

--

Naruto smacked into the wall and fell off, leaving quite an impression on it. "Note to self...never do that again..." He got up, with his body in all immense pain. He dragged himself to his old master's house, which was not to far from where he landed. He knocked. "Iruka-sensei!" No one replied. Naruto sighed. He really didn't want to drag himself all the way to his apartment. Suddenly the door opened. A kind smile met him as a man with tanned skin and brown hair appeared. He looked quite shocked after examining his guest. "What happened Naruto?" Naruto swallowed and said, "I sorta.. made Sakura made again." Iruka tried to hold back a giggle. _Naruto will be Naruto_.

Naruto then said with a moan, "It's too far from my house, can I stay here for a while?" Iruka looked into his boyish eyes. They were a clear sky blue and mostly innocent. "Oh all right then..." He began but was met with a hug by the blonde-haired ninja. "Thanks Iruka-sensei..." He dosed off right on Iruka who carried him to a bed. He took a look at the sleeping teen and chuckled. "Can't wait for your birthday tomorrow..right?" He closed the door. Letting Naruto enter his dream, a dream of wonderful pleasure.


	2. Chapter 1: Author

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Right now, I'm in the process of researching more about Naruto and various other "things". Chapter 2 hopefully will be available to read by next Monday, the 25th. Please be patient as I am trying to enrich your reading pleasure. If you have questions or want to offer constructive criticism, you can e-mail me at "anv188aol.c-o-m" Please entitle your e-mail "FF" and then whatever you want to say.

Oh and I'm am looking for a beta reader. If you're interested, please contact me.


End file.
